


Scepters & Realizations

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: As Thor and the rest of the team are preparing for his and his brother's return home following the Chitauri invasion, he receives an epiphany that in addition to the Tesseract, the Scepter should also be brought back to Asgard, instead of being left on Earth, in order to fully ensure that it also does not fall into the wrong hands, and moves to convince the other Avengers of that fact.
Kudos: 3





	Scepters & Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, how are you? A very random thought came to me recently, something I had never even thought of until that day. In regards to the first Avengers movie, I suddenly wondered as to why the team and Fury did not think to give Loki’s scepter to Thor to take with him back to Asgard, in addition to the Tesseract. 
> 
> They did the right thing giving the Tesseract to Thor but it seems that he should’ve also rightfully taken the scepter as well. Besides it having fallen into HYDRA’s hands, bringing it to Asgard might’ve prevented the rise of Ultron and, in turn, the Avengers civil war. 
> 
> When I looked back, it just seemed to me that Thor should’ve said something and taken it back with him on principle since it was alien by nature. And so this one shot has been written for that purpose.

Following the battle for New York, Tony having destroyed the Chitauri fleet and Natasha having sealed the portal from where they were pouring from, the Avengers had taken Loki into custody and he’d been prepped and chained for his transfer to Asgard by Thor. They’d also given Thor the tesseract as well since it rightfully belonged to Asgard, it being the jewel of his father’s treasure room.

As Thor was about to leave and while saying his farewells to everyone, a very important thought came to him and upon mediating on it further, realized that this was something he needed to do as well and making up his mind, brought it up with his fellow Avengers.

“While I am grateful for the assistance in retrieving my wayward brother and am proud we were able to save this realm, it has just occurred to me that the Tesseract is not the only thing that needs to be removed from here”, Thor began, and then continued as his friends looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. “In fact, I believe it would be prudent if you also allowed the scepter, which my brother used, to accompany me as well.”

His fellow Avengers, along with Fury himself who was also there with them, each reacted with a bit of surprise, though there were also slight looks of understanding upon the faces of Steve, Banner, Clint, and Natasha. After a moment, Fury responded.

“I was actually intending to take custody of the scepter myself. Have it placed within a highly secure S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Care to explain as to why it should be taken all the way back to Asgard?”, he asked him, voicing the question on everyone’s minds.

“To answer your question, Nicholas J. Fury, and what I assume is the same question on all of your minds, the reason is because while I do trust all of you and that you mean no ill intent with it, it doesn’t seem right that such a weapon as powerful as the scepter should be left here in this realm, and especially considering what it did to our comrades Barton and Dr. Selvig along with others”, Thor explained. “I just feel that it would be more prudent for it to be placed under Asgardian custody since there’s the possibility that it could fall into unworthy and nefarious elements who don’t have the same positive intentions as yourselves, despite whatever efforts you and S.H.I.E.L.D. might take to secure it.

“Furthermore, I have no wish for anyone in this realm to have their minds warped by its power ever again if I can help it. And that’s why I feel the scepter would be better off secured away on Asgard where its mystical powers will never harm another being ever again.”

Following his explanations, the others thought over and considered his words carefully, soon coming to the conclusion that Thor’s reasoning was sound and that he’d made a lot of valuable points. Though Steve, Clint, Banner, and Natasha had already figured out Thor’s reasons and knew that they did not want to see anyone else’s minds be enslaved while Steve on his part had firsthand experience as to how dangerous and unpredictable alien weapons could be.

“I concur with Thor sir. I also think it would be for the best if he took the scepter with him as well as the Tesserract. We’ve already seen recently as to how dangerous and unpredictable alien weaponry can be and the last thing we need is a repeat of what happened with the Tesserreact”, Steve said to Fury and everyone else.

“I’m with Steve and Thor on this matter as well. I don’t know about anyone else here but I’d rather not have anyone else’s mind get invaded like what happened to me”, Clint also voiced with conviction. “The further away it is from us, the better.”

“Same here. While I trust you Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, there could still be a possibility, as slim as it may be, of something going wrong and the scepter landing in the wrong hands despite are best efforts. It should definitely be taken back to Asgard just to remain on the safe side”, Natasha added in agreement.

And not only her, but Banner agreed as well and even Tony, the latter being a big fan of any and all advanced tech, otherworldly especially, was also inclined to cast his vote with the rest of his friends upon hearing their reasoning despite his personal disappointment that he’d never get to research the Scepter. As for Fury himself, and after listening to what everyone else had to say and taking a quick moment, nodded his head.

“I can honestly see where all of ya’ll are coming from, and I also have to say that after the fiasco we’ve just experienced with the Tesseract, something which has been a sobering and humbling experience for me personally, it definitely would be for the best have both it and the scepter sent away”, Fury agreed fully. “And if sending the scepter to another realm prevents any more of my agents from getting mind whammied, then I’m all for it. Very well. I’ll arrange for it to brought to you right away Thor”.

Having settled that, Fury immediately sent Steve and Natasha to do exactly that and they were able to quickly intercept Agent Stilwell, who was currently leading a group of Strike Force agents carrying the scepter, and informed him of the director’s new orders for them to bring it to Thor instead. Sitwell on his part was highly annoyed by this turn of events, along with most of the Strike Force but for their own reasons, but cooperated and handed it to them who thanked Sitwell and then brought it over to Thor, who grasps ahold of it and them and the others a grateful nod.

“Thank you my comrades. You have my word that it will be in safe hands and will never be used for evil ever again. And now if all of you will escort me, I have a scepter, a Tesseract, and a brother to return to Asgard.”

Following his words, and after one more round of goodbyes, the remaining Avengers escorted Thor and Loki to where they needed to be and the two estranged brothers, Loki fully changed up on his part, used the Tesseract to transport themselves back to Asgard. As for Fury himself, he had the difficult task of explaining to the World Council, who oversaw S.H.I.E.L.D., as to why both the Tesseract and the scepter were no longer in the organization’s hands, though none were more infuriated than Alexander Pierce and Gideon Mallick, though the reasons behind their anger were far more nefarious. But alas, there was nothing they could do.

And so with the Scepter having been returned to Asgard, certain events which could’ve happened, such as the rise of a robot with superiority issues and in turn, an unnecessary civil war between heroes, were avoided and the world was better off for it.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think? Please let me know in the comments if you want.
> 
> As for Thor, I was trying to keep him in character in regards to how he talks and I hope I succeeded.
> 
> In regards to the Scepter, and in a recent conversation with my friend and fellow author Aragorn II Elessar, he explained to me regarding the Mind Stone that the heroes were unaware of it and that’s why they did not deem it as dangerous as the Tesseract. That makes sense to me, but I still feel that it would’ve best if Thor had also taken it with him, considering the consequences of what happened.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
